The Demon Incarnate
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: What if Ranma's father was not Genma, but someone much more fearsome? Will his destiny be changed or rather modified? Ranma & Inuyasha crossover. More crossovers will be added in the future. Please R & R! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1 : Who are you?

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

Title : The Demon Incarnate

Chapter 1 : Who Are you?

-

"WIND SCARR!"

(Shlink!)

(Clash!)

Naraku coughs out blood. He falls to the floor, his deadly tentacles disintegrating, not regenerating like they always have. He shudders a bit and watches as the half-demon, Inuyasha, walk toward him with an enraged look on his face, the red-tinted tetsusaiga firmly in his grip. Naraku grimaced.

'So this is how it ends huh? Killed by the half-breed himself. How pathetic' Naraku thought as he prepared to face his fate, Unable to escape as Miroku cast a demon barrier, Naraku himself too weak to break it.

'One backlash wave oughta do him in. He's finally getting what he deserves.' Inuyasha thought angrily as he prepared to use his most effective sword slash.

'HERE GOES!' "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha shouted out as he slashed downwards towards Naraku, causing a yellowish-white beam of energy from the tip of the tetsusaiga, to soar its way to where Naraku was currently laying, while Naraku himself was having trouble breathing, coughing out large amounts of blood. Naraku smiled weakly, a thin trail of blood falling towards his chin. He then closed his eyes.

(CSSSSSHHHHHHH)

(SHLINK!)

(Fizzle)

Naraku opened his eyes. He found someone's back towards him, the current person was facing Inuyasha, who's jaw was hanging.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came running towards Inuyasha after incapacitating Kagura, who surprisingly didn't put up much of a fight. Miroku, who saw the whole thing from a distance, realized this man was helping Naraku. He jumped high in the air and came sky-diving towards the newcomer. He then extended his right hand, removing the beads covering his it, and shouted in a loud voice, "WIND TUNNEL!"

The man looked up with emotionless eyes and then fired a large ball of blackish ki, towards Miroku. Miroku, thinking that the ball of ki was going to be absorbed into the wind tunnel, continued to fall towards the stranger. The blackish ki then somehow become four times in size, and Miroku, not realizing what had happened in time, was engulfed in the ball of ki. Everyone else only heard the sounds of Miroku's cries of pain, before a blackened figure fell from the sky, creating a 3 foot crater in the ground.

"Miroku!"

"NO!"

"Miroku!"

The gang ran up to Miroku, all checking if he was ok, except Inuyasha, who was still staring at the stranger, wondering how this man had stopped his backlash wave with ease.

The man was currently wearing what appeared to be Chinese clothes. A black Chinese shirt, baggy, black kung-fu pants, wore simple, flat-heeled black shoes, and a mysterious, black coat, which looked really good on him. He looked to be 5'9. His face was well angled, not an ounce of baby fat, thick, luscious hair, tied in a ponytail. He had bulging muscles all over his body, not like that of a body builder, but more of a really, really, well trained Olympic gymnast. The most noticeable thing on him were his gorgeous blueish-grey eyes, deep like an ocean, yet fierce like a storm. Basically, he was every woman's wet dream.

"Who, Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, wondering where this person had come from.

The man, who was currently gazing at Naraku, tilted his head back towards Inuyasha and answered coldly, "My name is Ranma, and I'm here for my father."

TBC.

Author's Note : Sorry, I'm not really back from the exams. I just needed to take out some stress and I really didn't feel like doing Mahoro right now. I was inspired one night when I saw Naraku and Ranma pose in one of the coolest images I have ever seen, and I thought, wouldn't it be cool if Naraku was Ranma's father? Yep, you better believe it, Ranma's father is Naraku in the fanfic. Anyways, if you want me to continue this story, then review plz. Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2 : Naraku's Son?

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

The Demon Incarnate

Chapter 2 : Naraku's Son?

"Your father?" Inuyasha asked. He was confused. If this Ranma was looking for his father, then why did he interfere with his fight? Inuyasha shook his head and got back to the real problem at hand.

"If you're looking for your father, then why did you interfere? I was just about to kill Naraku." Inuyasha stated irritably. Ranma blinked twice.

"You fool, Naraku IS my father." Ranma said coldly. Inuyasha took a few moments to process this. A few seconds later, Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"T-That's I-impossible!" Inuyasha shouted out, his voice stuttering. Then he realized something.

"Hey! You're trying to stop me from killing Naraku aren't you?"

"My aren't you the smart one." Ranma stated sarcastically. Inuyasha's blood boiled.

"No Way! No way am I gonna stand by and let you save Naraku, If you get in my way, then I'll kill you along with him!" Inuyasha shouted out as he prepared his tetsusaiga. Ranma just chuckled.

"You moron, I'm not here to save the miserable fool, I'm here to kill him!" Ranma said in a matter-in-fact like voice, before his chest protruded three hideous tentacles, all covered in blood. Ranma gasped loudly. Behind him, a loud, evil voice laughed.

"My son eh? Yes, now I remember, you're the son of the red-haired slut, Nodoka. Back when I was accidentally transported to the present era, a fat man named Genma and a woman named Nodoka found me lying in the street, as I was weak from my recent fight with Sessomaru. They were indeed kind, but in the end, I killed that fat bastard and raped his wife. What fools." Naraku stated as he wrapped Ranma's whole body with his tentacles, absorbing his life energy.

"I can see my genes have been passed down to you, good, I need some energy for myself." Naraku said, as he laughed evilly. Suddenly he heard loud gurgling noises coming from inside where Ranma currently resided.

(BOOM)

(SPLOOSH!)

Naraku winced as a bright light soon filled his vision. He then felt someone grabbing a hold of his throat. Naraku himself was fairly strong, perhaps even more strong then Sessomaru and Inuyasha combined, but this strength outmatched even his own. He found himself having trouble breathing, his regenerated tentacles not responding to his commands. He opened his eyes to find Ranma, with a firm grip on his throat, looking at him with an emotionless gaze, a 20 foot black aura surrounding him. Naraku found himself sweating suddenly. He then heard Ranma growling.

"Do you really think I'd surrender to your overgrown worms? I have been training for this very moment, and now it has come. Prepare to feel the sweet taste of-" Ranma was suddenly cut off as a yellowish beam of ki hit his back, making him crash through several trees. Naraku landed back on the floor, coughing, as his tentacles suddenly came back to life.

'Now's my chance to escape' Naraku thought, as suddenly jumped up and vanished into thin air. Inuyasha ran to where Naraku was before he disappeared, and growled in frustration.

"Damn! I almost had him! If only that man didn't get in the fucking way!" Inuyasha said, as he sheathed his sword back where it belonged. Suddenly, Inuyasha tilted his head to where he blasted Ranma. He shivered as he suddenly felt the temperature around him getting colder, if the ground turning into ice was any sign. All of a sudden, a black blur came charging at him, succeeding in tackling him to the floor. Inuyasha breathed loudly for air, as the oxygen was pushed out of his lungs. He pushed the thing off of him, and watched as the figure revealed itself to be Ranma, his clothes tattered. Ranma had an angry scowl on his face.

"You will pay for letting father go!" Ranma shouted towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced as he tried to get up.

'That was some tackle, I can even feel my body shaking from the impact' Inuyasha thought. He then got up, his legs wobbly.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on! I'm sure to be more then a challenge for a punk like you!" Inuyasha shouted out confidently, but inside, he wasn't so sure. Ranma then sighed, closed his eyes, and breathed in a large breath of air. He then opened his eyes, as his cold façade suddenly resurfaced.

"You want to fight, You got one." Ranma said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha growled. He then jumped 100 meters away from Ranma.

'I'll show this arrogant punk!' Inuyasha thought, as he unsheathed his tetsusaiga, it once again turning into the large fang that once belonged to that of his father. He charged towards Ranma at inhuman speeds, zigzagging, trying to confuse his opponent.

'I'll be done in ten seconds flat' Inuyasha thought confidently, as he raised his tetsusaiga to strike Ranma.

(Slish!)

Inuyasha stared incredulously as Ranma held Inuyasha's blade in between his palms. And before he even realized it, Ranma kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Inuyasha to bow low from the pain, and was suddenly kneed in the face, and from the force of the impact, pushed Inuyasha 10 feet in the air, the tetsusaiga released from his grip. Inuyasha found himself practically flying in the air, he himself barely conscious from the vicious blow to the head. Ranma was suddenly 5 feet in the air above him. He then saw Ranma extend both of his hands and heard him whisper in a low voice, "HellFire Wave."

A wavy reddish-black beam of ki came at lightspeed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to move his body, but to no avail as he was suddenly hit by the blast from Ranma. He crashed down into the ground, while the ki wave was still hitting him. The blast then stopped 10 seconds later, a 15 foot crater visible in the ground, a blackened figure in the crater. Ranma landed softly on the ground next to the crater, then he visibly snorted.

"What a weakling, even that old witch, Ku Lon lasted longer then this." Ranma said as he walked away from the horrid scene. Kagome, and the rest of the gang came running towards the recent battle field, Miroku was currently on-top of Sango's back.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok? I saw the whole thing! It's a good thing he didn't kill you!" Kagome said worriedly. Shippo just snorted.

"Bout time that ego of his was dropped down a notch, another add-on and his head would've been seen floating in the clouds." Shippo said, not caring at all how Inuyasha was feeling. He was then hit on the head by a rock that suddenly appeared from inside the crater. Inuyasha then came crawling out of the crater, his clothes blackened, and his face covered in dried blood.

"Just shut up Shippo, I just underestimated him is all." Inuyasha said, trying to regain whatever dignity he had left. He then heard Miroku moan.

"Hey, is Miroku ok? He looks pretty messed up." Inuyasha asked. Then Sango suddenly gasped. Everyone looked in her direction and looked as a blackened hand grabbed a hold of one of her breasts. Sango then threw Miroku on the ground as a loud 'OOF!' was heard. He then saw Miroku raise a wobbly hand.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha." Miroku said. Everyone sweatdropped. Inuyasha then felt a slight stinging sensation on his collarbone. He looked down as he saw Miyoga helping himself to another helping of 'His Master's' blood. Inuyasha just twitched as he suddenly flicked the flea demon off his shoulder. A held back scream was heard as Myoga slowly descended to the ground below. A small puff of smoke was seen as Myoga landed in a small patch of dirt. He then jumped up and landed next to Inuyasha and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Master Inuyasha, I couldn't help myself." Myoga said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You always use that excuse Myoga! I should just squish you where you stand!" Inuyasha said angrily. Myoga's face suddenly got serious.

"We don't have time for that now Master Inuyasha, the real question right now is who is that man?" Myoga said. Inuyasha came into realization.

"You're right, that guy was strong for sure." Inuyasha admitted. Myoga just nodded.

"Yes, you are indeed correct. He seems to have easily overcome Naraku and was about to kill him before you interfered." Myoga said in a matter-in-factly voice, before he was suddenly crushed under Inuyasha's foot.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Inuyasha asked angrily, as he raised his foot. Myoga coughed, taking in a few breaths of air before speaking.

"I am just saying that that man is very strong. He is indeed a being to watch out for in the future." Myoga said

"But who is he?" Kagome asked. Suddenly a loud voice rang throughout where they stood.

"WHERE AM I?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw what appeared to be a young man. He seemed to be about 5'7, wearing worn-out black pants, with a dirty yellow shirt. He had a black and yellow bandanna tied around his short, black hair. He carried what appeared to be an enormous backpack with an unusually large, red umbrella protruding from the opening. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Um excuse me, do you need some help?" Kagome asked the stranger. The young man was snapped out of his stupor as he tilted his head forward to see Kagome. He then stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um yeah, my name is Ryoga and I'm looking for someone." Ryoga said.

"Oh, I think we can help you, my name is Kagome, the white haired man in the red kimono on my left is Inuyasha, the woman with the large boomerang on her back on my right in Sango, the man on the ground behind me is Miroku, and this cute little guy in my arms is Shippo!" Kagome said whiletickling under Shippo's chin, as the little fox demon giggled.Ryoga just sweatdropped.

"Um, ok, well I'm looking for a man that's about 5'9, has black hair in a ponytail, wears black Chinese clothes, and carries a sort of cold look on his face. Have you seen him?" Ryoga asked, obviously not noticing the open-jawed look on the group's faces. Sango was the first to say something.

"D-Do you know him?" Sango asked. Ryoga eyes opened in delight.

"So you have seen him!" Ryoga answered happily, then grimaced.

"That explains the mess." Ryoga chuckled.

"So do you know him or do you not know him?" Inuyasha asked, being his usual tactless self. Ryoga looked at Inuyasha, then sighed as he leaned back on a tree nearby.

"Know him? I practically grew up with him." Ryoga answered, as he waved his hand towards the group, signaling them to crowd around him.

"It all happenedabout 17 years ago…."

TBC.

Well that's the end. Next chapter will explain all about Ranma's childhood and how he became so friendly with Ryoga. This takes place after the second movie. Naraku was found alive 3 weeks later after the battle with Sakuya, weakened a bit. In this fanfic, Ranma will be 10 times more stronger then he ever was, meaning there will be nothing of challenge in the feudal era. Ranma is not necessarily a bad guy but not a good guy either. Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3 : Ranma's Tale

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

The Demon Incarnate :

Chapter 3 : Ranma's Tale

"It's mine!"

An 11 year old Ryoga jumped high in the air, reaching for the last curry bread of the day. All of a sudden, a black blur sped ahead of Ryoga and snatched the bread first. Ryoga gasped in surprise as the person who took the bread, continued to speed through the hallways and jumped out of the 4 story school building. Ryoga then growled.

"Whoever that bastard is, he is going to pay!" he said, his aura blazing. All the other students slowly backed away from him.

-

Ranma stopped at the school gate. In his hand was a wrapped package with a label that said 'Curry Bread'. Ranma wrinkled his nose in disgust. This was what they were fighting for? A piece of bread? Ranma then heard a shout behind him. He turned around to face an enraged Ryoga, fists curled in anger.

"That's my bread you jerk!" Ryoga shouted out to Ranma. Ranma looked back and forth at the bread and at Ryoga. Ranma then threw the package of Curry bread towards him. Ryoga, obviously surprised, caught the bread, but tumbled with it a little before he finally held it in his palms. He stared down at the package of Curry Bread, then peered back at Ranma who was currently walking away. Ryoga was confused.

'Why did that boy give me the bread back?' Ryoga thought curiously. Then he came to a conclusion.

'He must think I'm a loser! Yeah, that's it! Well I'll show that jerk that I'm no average junior high school student or my name isn't Ryoga Hibiki!' Ryoga thought while he thrusts a fist into the sky. He then went to catch up with the boy with the ponytail, going in the complete opposite direction of where he was headed.

-

"Mother I'm home." Ranma said sullenly as he entered the small, one bedroom house. He walked towards his mother's room, with an emotionless expression on his face. He then opened his mother's door, to find her having violent spasms, like she did since Ranma was 5 years old. It got stronger from there, and by the time Ranma was 9, his mother was completely incapable of doing anything without assistance. She really did try to raise Ranma properly, but since she really didn't have a job, she could only savor what Genma had saved in their bank account.

Nodoka Saotome, age 38, decided to keep Genma's last name, as a remembrance of her dead fiancé. One night, a strange man in white fur was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, due to the serious injuries done onto his body. Genma refused to help him, saying the man with white fur was some kind of drug addict, but Nodoka insisted. They took the man into their home, and treated his wounds. They let him rest on their sofa, but the next day, Nodoka found the man with white fur, holding Genma by the neck with 2 hideous looking tentacles, as he snapped his spine, killing him instantly. Nodoka tried to run away, but the man was simply too fast for her. She remembered waking up, in a dark alley, her clothes torn to pieces, as she tried to reminisce on what had happened, when her mind flashed an image of the man taking advantage of her. She was raped. Nodoka was never the same after that day.

Nodoka was a very pretty woman. 5'7, she had dark red hair tied in a bun, a purple kimono with flower decorations on it, and she always carried her family katana, a wedding gift from Genma himself. However in her present state, she was truly a horrible sight to behold. Her hair was faded, with many split ends, she had many wrinkles on her face, unusual for a woman of her age, her body shrunk immensely, and as she grew shorter, her belly with the spider tattoo grew larger. It sometimes growled loudly, as if something wanted to escape. Whatever was inside, it wanted to get out.

Ranma's cold mask cracked a bit. His upper lip was quivering.

"M-mom?" Ranma asked. Nodoka didn't seem to hear Ranma call for her, if she did, then she didn't make any sign of it. She just kept going through violent spasms, sometimes crying out in pain. Ranma really wanted to cry. He fell on his knees next to her, his face down, while his bangs covered his eyes. He then pulled a small knife out of his pack. Through the large thumping noises, and loud cries of pain, you could hear the silent sobbing coming from a little boy, barely the age of 11.

-

"Damn, where the hell am I now?" Ryoga asked himself as he was currently walking down a small hallway. He then heard loud thumping noises and the cries of someone in pain. He rushed towards the sounds and found himself outside a door. He then knocked the door down. He gasped at what he saw.

Ranma was holding the knife near his neck, obviously trying to kill himself, while his mother was shaking uncontrollably while floating in mid-air.

Ryoga tackled Ranma, succeeding in stopping him from suiciding, althoughRanma was still visibly crying,crying outmother over and over again. Ryoga wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked towards Ranma's mother.

She was currently uncontrollablyshaking in mid-air, as her unusually large belly with the reddish-black spider tattoo, started bulging from different places. Nodoka then shrieked before her stomach exploded, covering everything in her bedroom with blood.

Ranma and Ryoga shielded their eyes as they were covered head from toe in Nodoka's blood. They then looked where Nodoka was before and saw a hideous monster with 30 tentacles and 6 eyes. It growled ferociously, as spikes grew from the tip of each tentacle. The monster than tilted its head towards where Ranma and Ryoga currently resided.

"My name is Akugyou, I am the demon of poison! Naraku sent me to kill you if you were born. I shall dissolve your skin with my acid and feast on your bones!" The monster growled out, as it prepared to strike.

Ranma stopped crying, his coldfacadeapparent on his face, calm in what was to come. However, Ryoga's eyes were the size of dinner plates,frightened at what was in front of him. Ranma stood up, and curled his fists. He then looked up at the monster, and bared him teeth. Akugyou was a bit taken back as it peered at Ranma's face. His skin was dark and pale, his eyes had a slight purple hue in them, and his canines were large and intimidating. A large black aura surrounded Ranma, as his hair started to rise. Akugyou shook his head, realizing he had a mission to accomplish.

"Time For You To Die,Saotome!" The monster growled out as he launched out his tentacles in order to finish this quick and efficient. Ranma grinned evilly.

"My name is Ranma, and you're going to pay for killing mother."

TBC.

Sorry its so violent and bloody. Couldn't think of any other way to make it. I promise the other chapters won't be like this, EVER! Anyways, tell me who you want me to pair Ranma with. I'm sorta bordering on Kagura and Kikyo, you know, for variety I guess. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for your support, Daniel Shingami.

Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4 : Ranma vs Sessomaru

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

The Demon Incarnate :

Chapter 4 : Ranma vs. Sessomaru

(Any memories from Ranma's past will occur during the story, So if you're confused, please just wait. The memories will come.)(Oh and you people who don't like the way this story is going, well tough. If you hate it so much, then don't read it.)

(GLURG!)

(SHLINK!)

"AHH"

Sessomaru jumped out of the giant hole in the middle of the forest. In it were the writhing bodies of demons. They all seemed to be missing their heads, cut precisely, as if done by one who did not make mistakes.

Sessomaru scoffed. In his hand was a tiny, crystal shard, glowing like it was alive. It was a piece of the Shikon Jewel. He had picked it off a human a couple of days ago, seemingly mutilated by the tiny tree demons that ran away from the sight of Sessomaru. Demons these days were so pathetic.

'This Shard seems to cause me more trouble then its worth.' Sessomaru thought while staring at the shard in his hand. He was attacked by demons non-stop a few hours after he got the shard. It wasn't that the demons were strong, just that these demons were getting bothersome, and the shard only increased his power by a small amount. It was probably a big power boost for other demons, but not for him. He decided to get rid of it.

Sessomaru threw the shard in the air, while extending his claws. He raised his hand up high, about to strike the crystal and destroy it into dust. Sessomaru then somehow lost his footing. He had sensed something very familiar heading his way. It smelled like Naraku. Sessomaru's eyes blinked red for a second. Just thinking his name made him go feral.

(Bop)

Sessomaru didn't notice as the small shard hit his head and fell to the ground. Sessomaru stood up, in his hand was the tiny shard. If he were to fight Naraku again, even the slightest boost of power would make a difference. He unsheathed his sword. It glowed red and shook, like it was somehow crying out for blood. Sessomaru smirked evilly. He looked in the direction of where Naraku was coming from. It was strange though. His scent was not like it always does. Naraku usually smelled like death, but this scent smelled more like, like, a human. Sessomaru shook his head. That's impossible. A figure stepped out of the shadows. Sessomaru then realized it was not Naraku, but just a boy with a ponytail. Sessomaru was confused. Was he losing his touch? The teenager, human Sessomaru noticed, just kept walking until he passed right by Sessomaru, not even giving him a second glance.

"Human, why do you smell like Naraku." Sessomaru said, not exactly asking, not even turning around to face the teenager. Sessomaru sensed the temperature around him slightly decreasing.

"Why do you ask?" The boy asked in a chilling voice. Sessomaru's eyes widened as the boy's aura suddenly got stronger. It was now equal to that of his half-brother's power. Not stronger than him, but enough to make a difference. This boy has serious power, and Sessomaru knew that. He needed to be eliminated. Sessomaru didn't even answer back before jumping high in the air, and unleashing a large ki wave towards the boy. The boy turned around, and just stood there, staring at the ki wave descending upon him.

(BOOOM!)

Smoke and dust soon filled Sessomaru's vision. He landed softly on the ground, 20 feet away from the newly made 10 foot crater, and walked away.

'Not even strong enough to withstand my weakest ki attack' Sessomaru thought. He then stopped in mid-step. He looked towards the crater and saw the boy with a slightly bored look on his face. Sessomaru smiled. This might be more worthwhile then he thought. Sessomaru moved at superhuman speeds, the blood-thirsty sword in his hand, as he prepared to strike the boy in his chest. The boy still had a slightly bored expression on his face, then he disappeared. Sessomaru stopped his attack. He looked around frantically, looking for any signs of the boy.

'Did the human run away?' Sessomaru asked himself. All of a sudden, Sessomaru's danger sense screamed run, as his instincts forced him to look up and see a slightly black, blurring figure descending upon him. Sessomaru barely had time to dodge before the blurred figure slammed in to ground where Sessomaru was previously at. The figure stood up, revealing himself to be the boy Sessomaru tried to kill. Sessomaru growled. How was the boy able to sneak up on him like that?

"Foolish human, you'll pay for your insolence." Sessomaru said calmly, his aura slightly turning red. The boy with the ponytail sneered at Sessomaru, almost insulting him.

"I'm not human, I'm a hybrid." The boy stated, almost sounding like he was disgusted of what he was. Sessomaru smirked.

"Another half-demon eh?" Sessomaru asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Your kind aren't even worth my time. I'll get rid of you quick and feed your carcass to the wolf demons." Sessomaru said ashe sheathed his sword.

Sessomaru moved quick as he launched himself forward, with both arms outstretched to render his enemy to itty bitty pieces. He slashed, but found himself hitting air as the boy seemingly jumped over him, and used the heel of his boots to kick Sessomaru on the back of his head. His face landed in the dirt. Sessomaru raised his head up and coughed out whatever dirt had gotten in his mouth. He stood up and glared at the boy with a slightly red gleam in his eyes and bared his enormous fangs.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sessomaru shouted out threateningly, losing whatever control he had left in his body. He then went for a fast jab to the boy's chest, but the boy blocked his jab with his wrist, then countered with a sweep that Sessomaru flipped over. He then grinned as his punch hit the boy's shoulder, but was then hit by a elbow jab that left him stunned for a moment, giving plenty of time for the boy the kick Sessomaru in the chest, causing him to go crashing into several trees near him. Sessomaru rocketed out of the mess he left and used an upward slash with his sword he had unsheathed. Unfortunately, he was too slow as the boy released a large ball of green ki, and Sessomaru, too caught up in his assault, was hit by the ball of ki. However, Sessomaru stood his ground, grunting as he took the ball of ki in his chest. He looked down at his smoking kimono, which was tougher then it actually seemed, and looked back at the boy with the ponytail.

"Who are You?" Sessomaru asked. The boy's eyes flickered purple a little as he smirked.

"My name is Ranma, and I'm out to avenge my mother"

TBC.

Sorry if you thought it was short. Remember, pairing suggestions needed, tell me who I should pair Ranma up with guys!(and girls). Don't forget to review too! Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 5 : Reminiscing on the Past

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

The Demon Incarnate :

Chapter 5 : Reminiscing on the past 

"Damn it, where's Ryoga when you need him?" Ranma asked no one in particular. He ran through the forest with inhuman speed, occasionally tilting his head side to side, looking for his eternally lost companion.

(Flashback)

Sessomaru gripped his right arm, trying to stop the blood seeping from his wound. He looked up to see the irritated look of the hybrid named Ranma.

"Just run away, we both know what the outcome of this battle will be if you continue to fight me." Ranma stated. Sessomaru's eyes flickered red as his already inhuman fangs grew to the size of large razors. He growled as Ranma smiled evilly. Sessomaru launched forward, his deadly nails enlarged, ready to slice Ranma to ribbons, but all Ranma did was just stand there. Sessomaru slashed and stabbed at Ranma with superhuman speed, but Ranma was faster. He weaved and dodged over and under Sessomaru's attacks with ease, then he charged up his hand with ki and slammed his fist into Sessomaru's gut, causing him to lurch forward as he was launched off his feet. Before Sessomaru could reach the ground, Ranma was there to meet him as he kneed Sessomaru's back and elbowed him onto the ground. Sessomaru coughed out large amounts of blood as Ranma mercilessly hammered Sessomaru's chest with ki-powered punches.

"Feel the Flame of the Staff of Two Heads!" a shrill voice rang out. A large blast of fire shot out of the trees. Ranma jumped out of the way as the flame shot right past him, burning several trees that got in the way. He then smirked as he made his escape in the shadows. Two figures ran out of the forest, heading towards Sessomaru who was currently breathing heavily and vomiting large amounts of blood.

"Master Sessomaru! Are you ok?" a short green goblin asked, angry with himself for not getting here sooner and hitting himself on the head with his two-headed staff, saying stupid over and over again. An 8 year old girl was next to the goblin, crying her eyes out as she hiccupped. Sessomaru growled out loud. The two immediately cringed, stopping what they were doing previously. Sessomaru stood up and revealed his bright red eyes and enlarged teeth, his clothes and fur scarf dirty with blood from combat. He then scoffed as his eyes turned their original gold and his clothes looked brand new again. He shortened his nails and teeth as he gazed down at his two companions.

Jaken is a short, green goblin with a two-headed staff. He remains loyal with Sessomaru because he had once saved his life and felt indebted to him. He has never left his side.

Rin, was originally from a small village in the outskirts. One day, a pack of wolf demons attacked her village and killed everyone, including her. She tried to survive as long as she could before dying just outside her village. Sessomaru found her, and for some reason, brought her back to life, which caused the young girl to follow Sessomaru anywhere he went, calling him Lord Sessomaru whenever she could.

"Lets go Rin, Jaken." Sessomaru said emotionless, acting like the battle against the hybrid never happened as he walked into the forest. Jaken and Rin stared dumbly at Sessomaru before snapping out of their trance and followed him into the forest. Sessomaru smirked before completely disappearing in the shadows with Rin and Jaken in tow.

(End Flashback)

Ranma picked up a small, black and yellow ribbon, most likely belonging to that of Ryoga. Ranma smiled as he remembered the good old days with Ryoga.

(Flashback)

"Why do we have to go to school Ryoga?" a 15 year old Ranma asked wearily. Ranma and Ryoga were both wearing what appeared to be travel clothes and large backpacks.

"Because! I already signed us up, also, I don't want to end up stupid and dumb for rest of my life!" Ryoga almost shouted out loud. Ranma snorted.

"Too late dumbass." Ranma whispered. Ryoga just cluelessly walked in a random direction, causing Ranma to shout out 'wrong way stupid!' Ryoga turned back to Ranma, looking at him expectantly. Ranma just blinked before pointing behind Ryoga. He turned in the opposite direction and saw a sign that said 'Furikan High School past this turn'

"Hey, what do you know? We're already here!" Ryoga said happily. He then ran over the corner that was suppose to lead to the school. Ranma ran after him. He turned the corner and found the school, but no Ryoga.

'Of course, that moron always gets lost.' Ranma thought, as he walked through the school gateway. Ranma blinked. He rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. A girl with long blue hair was fighting a large mob of boys holding what appeared to be sporting goods. She was winning of course, but what amazed him was the fact that the boys seem to be extremely resilient. In about 5 minutes, the boys were all wiped out, moaning and groaning out in pain. Ranma just shrugged. He's seen weirder things. He walked across the large field of unconscious boys, occasionally stepping on their backs, causing them to cry out in pain.

Something sped towards Ranma. He swiped it out of the air as he found out it was, a rose? A pompous voice rang out through the school field.

"How dare you snatch the holy message of love I throw to Akane Tendo?" a boy with samurai garb and a bokken shouted out. He then pointed his bokken at Ranma as he asked, " Who are you?"

Ranma slapped away the bokken as he said, " My name is-"Ah, but is it not customary to give one's own introduction first? Very well then! Mine Ishall give!"The boy with the bokken said obnoxiously. "I am the co-captain of this school's kendo team! The rising new star of the high school fencing world! My name causes fear in all those who oppose me, For I am the Shooting Star(1) of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, Age 16!" a shooting star rang past the boy with the bokken as he struck a pose. Ranma stared incredulously at the him.

'Is this guy for real?' Ranma thought to himself. Kuno then gazed at Ranma's partially worn-out clothes and snorted loudly. Akane, the girl with long blue hair who fought the crowd of boys, stood 20 yards away from them, scoffing as she said 'Stupid Boys' over and over again. A large crowd of girls and some boys stood by the windows, commenting on how good-looking the new boy was and where he had come from.

"Obviously a mere peasant! Your mother is who probably dresses you so! I sha-AUGH!" Kuno cried out as Ranma punched him in the solar plexus, making him wiz through the air and into the school, causing everyone to see a large imprint of Kuno's body appear on the concrete wall. Everyone tilted their heads back towards Ranma, who was currently glowing black, facing the ground. Everyone took one step back. Ranma looked up and growled at Kuno.

"Don't EVER Talk About My mother." Ranma whispered coldly, loud enough for the whole school to hear. Everyone shivered. He then entered the school door, as the fiery girl with long, blue hair stared dumbly at Ranma's retreating back. She then came into realization.

"Oh no! I'm late for class!" Akane shouted out loud before sprinting into school.

(End Flashback)

Ranma shook his head, obviously amused. He then heard loud growling as he looked up to meet the faces of a large herd of boar demons.

"Look! Prey! He looks good enough to eat!" one boar monster said. The rest laughed out loud. They then all took out various weapons, ready to slaughter whatever they came across. Ranma just chuckled, then laughed out loud. The monsters were confused. Wasn't this human afraid of them? The boars suddenly shivered as the temperature fell. They all looked at Ranma and cringed. He had a large black aura surrounding him as he stared at the monsters with an evil look on his face. They all gulped. Ranma smirked sadistically.

"Who's the prey here?"

TBC.

(1)- Remember, Kuno changed his nickname to Blue Thunder when he became 17!

Will have more Ranma/Ryoga flashbacks in the future. Please R R! Always appreciate suggestions, Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami!

Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 6 : Naraku's Location

Disclaimer : Ranma and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

The Demon Incarnate :

Chapter 6 : Naraku's Location 

(Flashback)

"Who do you think that guy was?"

"I don't know"

"HE beat Kuno in one punch!"

"That guy was strong!"

"And cute too!"

"Forget cute! He was a hunk!"

"What was his name?"

"He never gave an introduction!"

"Ahem!" The entire class looked towards the chalkboard and saw the teacher, about 23, female, obviously irritated from all the gossiping.

"Now class, we have a new student today, his name is Ranma, um is this right? Ranma Ada(1)?" the teacher asked to herself curiously. Everyone turned to the opening door, and found the object of their chattering, enter the room. Everyone gasped.

"I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Ranma Ada and I hope to learn all that I can while attending this school." Ranma said while showing off his 'lady killer' smile. All the girls in the room swooned. Ranma then tilted his head towards the homeroom teacher.

"And yes, to answer your question, it is Ada." Ranma said, still smiling. The teacher slightly blushed.

"Ahem, yes well, take your seat next to where Akane Tend-"I'm here!" Everyone glanced towards the door and gazed at a slightly sweating Akane Tendo.

"Well, like I was saying, where Akane Tendo usually sits, and Ms. Tendo, for being late go out into the hall." The teacher said. Akane blinked, then glared at Ranma, who she blamed for making her late.

"Argh!" Akane growled out as she slammed the sliding door. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw a red light glow outside the class window.

"Well Mr. Ada, please take your seat, and everyone else turn to page 134 in your Geometry books."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The female teacher shook her head in frustration. For the last 4 hours, she tried the ole 'stump the new student tactic', but to no avail as Ranma answered all her questions with quick precision.

"Ok, what is the name of the basic formula of finding any angle of triangl-" The Pythagorean Theorem." Ranma said, without any waver in his voice. All the girls stared at Ranma lovingly as the rest of the boys tried to keep up with all the questions. The teacher growled as she was about to ask another question, before the lunch bell rang.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but the lunch bell has already rung." Ranma said as he walked out of the classroom, the girls following him like lost puppies. The boys were all passed out on their desks, their brains fizzed out from strain. On his way to the lunchroom, he peered at a snoring Akane, asleep right outside the classroom door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma searched through his pack, looking for something to eat as his stomach growled for food.

"Damn, I have no lunch, now how am I going to eat?" Ranma said, as he pulled his head out of his pack. He turned around and suddenly yelped as he was surrounded by grinning girls holding bento's filled with delicious food.

"Do you want to share my bento with me Ranma-san?" the girls all asked in unison. Ranma sweatdropped.

"Hey whats that up there!" Ranma shouted out as he pointed at the sky. The girls followed his gaze and looked up. They then turned back to Ranma only to find him gone.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma gasped for air as he found out that he was now out of trouble. He then sighed and looked around his current location. He was in the library, full of books, maps and history of the world, and places where 'Naraku' might've gone to. Ranma's eyes flickered purple.

He searched through many books, looking where it might hint to where he might find his biological father. He then came across a book that indicated where Naraku might be.

" The Feudal Era : Legends of Naraku, The Demon of Hell" Ranma read. The air around Ranma grew colder. He skimmed through the book, reading about powerful jewels of evil, dog demons, and, Naraku himself.

'The Feudal Era? But That's impossible! The Feudal Era is more then 500 years ago!' Ranma thought to himself, not believing what he was reading.

'Unless, Naraku himself is from the Feudal Era,'

'But How do I go to the past?' Ranma asked himself. He then realized something as he dug into the mountain of books he created. A muffled 'Ah-Ha!' was heard as Ranma suddenly resurfaced with a book that said 'The Ancient Chinese Amazons. He opened it up and read through random pages before he found a certain passage he found very interesting.

"The Nanban Mirror can give the user the ability the travel to the past. Very dangerous if misused. Joketsuzoku and GekiRetsu Amazons uncovered an ancient cave filled with invaluable goods with many mystical powers. Both tribes became possessed by the powers the mystical items and caused both tribes to go to war. In the end, Joketsuzoku Amazons demolished their sister clan and continued to live, sealing their ancient items which caused them to go corrupt and massacre their allies." Ranma read outloud. The then slammed the book shut. Ranma smirked evilly as he said out loud,

"I'm coming for you father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoga was lost again, and was frustrated with his sense of direction. He felt that he was the unluckiest person in the world to have gone through what he had, before remembering what happened to Ranma in the past. Ryoga shook his head. He had it lucky! Ranma had to endure all he could before his mother died, and was he complaining? Well he did swear vengeance against his biological father and vowed to make him suffer, but anybody would do the same thing in his situation. He would rather choose to have a curse to be eternally lost rather then endure what Ranma had to go through. At least his mother was still alive, even if he didn't know where she was, with the family curse and all.

"Where am I no-urk!" Ryoga managed to get out as he was suddenly hauled off his feet, carried onto the rooftops. He looked around to look at his kidnapper and found it to be Ranma.

"Hey, whats the big idea jerk?" Ryoga shouted out at him. Ranma tilted his head towards Ryoga.

"Not now Ryoga, We have to get to China." Ranma said aloud, answering Ryoga's blatant question. Ryoga stared in confusion.

"But why? We just got here!" Ryoga said. He sneezed as he realized the temperature has gotten colder.

"I found out where 'FATHER' is." Ranma stated coldly. Ryoga's eyes widened.

"Oh" Ryoga said dumbly. Ranma nodded as he told Ryoga to follow him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the docks. Ryoga hesitantly followed.

Day 1-

" How we gonna get there Ranma?"

"We'll swim."

"What!"

Day 2-

(Glurgle)

(Cough Cough)

"Are we there yet?"

"Halfway there."

Day 3-

"Please kill me now!"

"IF you don't stop complaining I will! Now shut up and swim."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoga coughed loudly, exhaling large amounts of water and fish. He then raised his head up and breathed loudly, obviously tired. Ranma was slightly breathing hard.

"(Cough Cough) Now what Ranma?" Ryoga asked tiredly. Ranma met Ryoga's brownish eyes with his own blueish grey.

"We Walk"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(3 days later)

"Get up Ryoga, we're almost there." Ranma said while kicking Ryoga's pale, unmoving body. His body looked frail and tiny, most likely from hunger, his wrinkled eyes closed. Ryoga coughed weakly.

"I'm really sick Ranma, can you carry me?" Ryoga asked politely. Ranma groaned with frustration.

"You damn wuss, get up and stop being such a pussy." Ranma said aloud. Ryoga's eyes opened as he jumped to his feet, his body suddenly healthy again.

"Take that Back!" Ryoga shouted out. Ranma grinned while Ryoga sweatdropped.

"Uh, I mean (cough cough) is that you Ranma?" Ryoga asked weakly, trying to save whatever dignity he had left. Ranma's eyes got cold as Ryoga gulped.

"Lets go Ryoga." Ranma said, his voice slightly chilling.

"Yes Sir." Ryoga managed to get out, as he and Ranma slowly walked towards their destination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jusenkyo : The Cursed Springs" Ranma read off a sign. Ryoga scratched the back of his head.

"You speak Chinese Ranma?" Ryoga asked. Ranma shook his head.

"Welcome to Jusenkyo sirs" a voice called out. Ranma and Ryoga both turned around to see a portly man, with a type of army uniform on him. He seemed to be Chinese.

"I'm your guide, I will lead sirs to places sirs want to see." The Chinese guide said, in a heavy Japanese accent. Ryoga scratched the back of his head while Ranma cleared his throat.

" Don't worry, I know Chinese." Ranma said in fluent Chinese. The portly guide sighed as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank goodness, I thought I would've had to speak Japanese during the tour. Um, what about your friend?" The guide asked in chinese while pointing at Ryoga.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just some retarded man I picked up somewhere." Ranma said in chinese. The portly man laughed.

"Where would you like to go?" the guide asked Ranma in chinese.

"Joketsuzoku please." Ranma said. The guide nodded.

"Yes sir, its right past the valley of Jusenkyo, follow me please." The guide said in chinese while walking through the gate. Ranma followed, but not before telling Ryoga to come, who was confused from the obvious language barrier he himself had.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa"

Ranma grabbed onto Ryoga's shirt, pulling him back up from falling into a pool of murky, green water.

"Heh, looks like I saved your life eh Ryoga?" Ranma said. Ryoga just snorted.

"Whatever, its just water." He said. The guide shook his head no.

"No sirs, it is spring of drowned piglet, terrible tale of how piglet die drowning in that spring 1300 years ago." The guide said, explaining the springs history while Ryoga just turned pale.

"Um right, lets just go now." Ranma said as he walked ahead of the group. The other two nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are sirs, the ancient tribe of Joketsuzoku. We are indeed very lucky to come on day of yearly fighting tournament. It judge who strong of all amazons and who village champion." The guide wisely said, as he watched two amazons go at each other on a log attached to a rope. He then turned around to look as Ranma and Ryoga ravenously gorged themselves on the food that was presented on a table that said 'Prize' in Chinese. The guide turned pale.

"No sirs! You must stop or Amazons will kill!" the guide said. Ranma stopped eating and looked up at the guide. Ryoga also looked up to meet the guide's pale face, but still ate, albeit in a slow pace. The guide was about to tell them to run, but was smacked in the face with a wooden staff.

"Ah, outsiders, welcome." A short, shriveled, old woman said in a wispy voice. The old woman seemed to look over both traveling companions, before her eyes rested on Ranma, in a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"Ah, yes, you with the ponytail. Would you please follow me? OH not you, you can stay and keep eating." The old lady said. She then hopped on top of her wooden staff and pogo'd her way through the village, while Ranma followed her hesitantly. Ryoga stayed behind and continued to gorge himself on the delicacies displayed on the finely clothed table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm hungry, can't I eat some more?" Ranma asked the old lady with the wooden stick. She ignored him and continued her path across the village. Ranma sighed. He then looked around and found himself leered at by many voluptuous women, most likely with very perverted thoughts. He gulped and continued to follow after the old woman with the stick.

"So, what's your name?" Ranma asked. The old lady refused to answer as she stopped in front of a small hut and proceeded to enter it. Ranma followed along.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Inside Hut)

The old lady turned around and looked into Ranma's startled eyes. She blinked twice and spoke in a wizen voice,

"Ah forgive me for being so rude to you before. My name is Ku Lon, of the Chinese Amazons. I am the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku." Ku Lon bowed low. Ranma bowed along with her in respect.

"I am Ranma, and I am honored to meet someone of your stature, wise elder." Ranma said, sounding more mature then he looked. Ku Lon straightened with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I must say, you are quite polite for your age." Ku Lon said. Ranma nodded.

"I've had a sort of hard life that forced me to grow up in some situations." Ranma said. Ku Lon had a understanding expression.

"So why are you here Ranma?" Ku Lon asked. Ranma's expression suddenly got hard.

"I'm looking for the Nanban Mirror." Ranma answered coldly. Ku Lon gasped in surprise.

"I am sorry young man, but you will find no such thing here in this-"BULLSHIT! I TRAVELED A LONG WAY FOR THE NANBAN MIRROR AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME OLD WOMAN!" Ranma shouted out. Ku Lon eyes widened as she saw the slight battle aura Ranma was creating unconsciously. She then sighed as she came to an inevitable decision.

"You seem to be a lot stronger then you look. How about you fight my great granddaughter for the right of the Nanban Mirror?" Ku Lon asked. Ranma calmed down and nodded.

"Very well, Follow me." Ku Lon said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A 15 year old purple haired young woman wiped the sweat off her forehead.

'Almost won this year, next time I'll get it for sure!' the purple haired young girl thought to herself. She then heard her great grandmother call her. She looked towards the voice and saw her great grandmother. Next to her was a VERY handsome young man, seemingly about her age.

"Hello great grandmother! Who is this good-looking man next to you?" the young woman asked in Chinese, not noticing how Ranma's cheeks turned bright red. Ku Lon smirked.

"Oh this is Ranma, and he said he wants to challenge you Xian Pu." Ku Lon said. Xian Pu regarded Ranma for a few seconds. She was not one to throw a fight, but this was a too good opportunity to pass up.

"Ok great grandmother. I'll fight him." Xian Pu said as she got into a battle stance. Ranma also got into a battle stance, although his looked much more complex. Ku Lon got 5 yards away from them and raised her hand up.

"Ready? Go!" Ku Lon shouted out as both Ranma and Xian Pu launched at each other.

Xian Pu shot out a Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, throwing a 100 punches per second, while Ranma endlessly dodged with extreme precision. Xian Pu then sweeped under his feet, while crouching low for a powerful uppercut to his chin. Ranma jumped and tucked his knees by his elbows, causing Xian Pu to miss as Ranma got flipped behind her and pressed several of her pressure points. She then fell to the ground lifelessly, therefore ending the battle.

"There, I won." Ranma said, not even slightly tired from the battle against the bubbly amazon. Ku Lon clapped. She then went to Xian Pu and pressed a pressure point near her neck, succeeding in waking her up.

"Well Done Son-In-Law." Ku Lon said. Ranma nodded with his eyes closed before snapping them back open.

"What? Son-In-Law?" Ranma asked as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Xian Pu, who was giving him a passionate kiss and recited 'Wo Ai Ne Airen' while staring at Ranma's face lovingly.

"Yes you are my Son-In-Law now. Don't try to fight it or we will use potions to make you stay here. You can never hope to fight against 3000 years of Chinese Tradition." Ku Lon said. All of a sudden, black flame arose from where Ranma was laying. Xian Pu was thrown off of Ranma and was knocked into a hut.

"You fool! Weaklings like you and your granddaughter can never tame someone such as myself." Ranma roared out, obviously not himself as his eyes were tinted purple and skin dark and pale.

"Give Me The NanBan Mirror Old Woman!" Ranma growled out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the village, the guide was walking back to Jusenkyo when all of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard behind him. He looked back and saw what appeared to be a giant burst of black fire coming from the village. The guide shrugged. It wasn't his problem.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoga walked, trying to find Ranma with a drumstick in his left hand, and a riceball in the other. He then spotted Ranma slightly huffing, holding a slightly burned hand mirror, while a blackened figure was next to his feet. Ryoga walked up to him.

"So did I miss anything?"

"Nope, I've got the mirror"

"Alright, lets go then."

"Ok"

Ranma shed a tear on the mirror, causing both Ryoga and him to fade out, and completely disappear in the wind. But before they could completely disappear, a chilling voice was heard all throughout the village.

'I'm Coming For You Naraku…..'

TBC.

Longer then the other chapters, more to come. Suggestions greatly appreciated. Please R n R! Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami!

Ja'ne!


	7. SideStory1 : Demon Eyes Ranma

Disclaimer : All ideas involving Ranma or Samurai Deeper Kyo do not belong to me. Slight hints of Inuyasha in this fic too. Not mine either.

The Demon Incarnate :

SideStory : Demon Eyes Ranma

(I really don't want to to introductions so I'm just going to assume you know these characters)

"So, you going to try to find that imposter Kyo?" Benitora, The Shadow Master, asked, curious as to how Kyo was acting towards this new 'menace that just appeared 2 months ago. Kyo stopped in mid-step and turned around to face Benitora's sweating face with his unnerving red eyes.

"This so called imposter has nothing against me. I have no quarrel against wannabes such as them. They can act like me if they want to. It has nothing to do with me, therefore not needing my attention." Kyo said coldly. He was then hit on the head by what appeared to be a large mallet by the ever so elegant, Yuya.

"Stop being such a jerk Kyo." Yuya said as she folded her arms under her breasts. Kyo rubbed the sore spot on top of his head.

"Do you wish to die woman?" Kyo asked, while gritting his teeth. Mahiro smiled smugly as she saw Kyo angry. Lord Benitora didn't deserve that demon's cold lecture.

Kyo stood up and scoffed. He dusted himself off as he said,

"If we meet up with this so called imposter, I'll make sure he pays for imitating my name." Kyo turned around and continued to Kamayagi Town with his three 'unwanted' traveling companions. Yuya then realized something.

"Oh yeah Benitora, what did this guy call himself?" she asked, curious as to what this person's name was to even take notice of the 1000 man slayer of legends. Benitora tilted his head towards her.

" Oh, I believe his name was 'Demon Eyes Ranma', Lady Yuya. Sources say he has a long, black ponytail, he wears what appeared to be black Chinese clothes, and instead of eyes of red like our friend here, he has eyes that of purple. Anyone who comes back alive from their encounter with Demon Eyes Ranma, say his eyes were so cold, they felt as if their insides were turning into ice. Faster then a thousand horses, and more cunning then a 100 ninja's, people say this man might even be stronger then our own Demon Eyes." Benitora said, repeating what he had heard from a couple of shopkeepers and merchants. He then found himself on the end of a sword, the tip barely grazing his adam's apple. He gulped as he looked at the sword and back into the cold, red eyes of Demon Eyes Kyo.

"No one is stronger then me, not even that bastard Kyoshiro Mibu." Kyo said in a chilling voice. He sheathed his sword and scoffed.

"Lets just see if this 'Demon Eyes Ranma' even meets up to my expectations."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY!" a portly man with brownish hair screamed out. Ryoga waved his frantically, trying to calm the restaurant keeper down. Ranma was reading through a menu, looking for something good to eat.

They both entered the restaurant, hoping they wouldn't be recognized for that little accident that happened 2 and a half months ago when Ranma accidentally let go of a ki blast when he found out he was in the wrong time, killing hundreds of people. They were now wanted fugitives, or at least Ranma was, and everyone tried to claim the 'Wanted : Dead Or Alive' Reward now posted on every building in every town, and Ranma, being who he was, nearly decapitated every person who tried to kill him, in otherwords, Overkill.

When everyone in the restaurant recognized Ranma, they all ran out of the restaurant, screaming 'someone help us!' or 'I'm going to die!' The restaurant owner was much too petrified to move and was now stuck as both Ranma and Ryoga, in his opinion, kept him hostage.

"Look all we want is some food! We can pay, see?" Ryoga said as he reached in his pocket. The restaurant owner screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT A GUN! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the man cried out as he peed in his pants. Ryoga smacked his forehead, while Ranma just snickered.

"Hmm, I think I'll get the beef teriyaki bowl with some seasoned dumplings. How about you Ryoga?" Ranma asked, him not at all worried loud sirens were now heard outside the restaurant. Ryoga growled.

"Shut up Ranma, If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this predicament and we would've gotten some food if you didn't keep acting the way you are!" Ryoga shouted out. Ranma just shrugged.

"The nanban mirror takes time to recharge, in 2 days, we'll be out of here and get something to eat then." Ranma said, still going through the menu. Ryoga groaned.

"2 days? That's too long!" he said, his stomach growling loudly. Ranma sighed as he put down the menu.

"Whatever, lets get out of here before those guards come to 'arrest us.'" Ranma said as he proceeded to walk out of 'The Kamayagi Restaurant'. Ryoga grunted as he hesitantly followed, wincing as his stomach started to eat itself. When both of them emerged from the restaurant, they were surrounded by what appeared to be village folk with pitchforks and torches. A couple of them had katanas and guns.

"There he is! Demon Eyes Ranma! Kill him!"

"Hey boy with bandana! Get out of the way! That is a mass murderer next to you!"

Ranma and Ryoga sweatdropped. Haven't they realized that Ryoga was Ranma's traveling companion? Ranma cleared his throat as he was about to say something.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." Ranma said, trying to calm down the enraged mob that was intent on cutting his head off and claim it as a reward with the Emperor's lackeys.

"Get Him!"

"Cut His Head OFF!"

They all charged at Ranma, who appeared to be calm as his eyes were closed, while Ryoga jumped out of the way, knowing that Ranma could take care of himself. Ranma snapped his now purple eyes opened as a blackish barrier formed around him, pushing the townsfolk back as it got larger and larger. Countless buildings were destroyed as they were in the way of the barrier that Ranma formed. He smirked as people who were too slow were knocked unconscious from the impact of the barrier.

"Ok Ranma that's enough, turn that thing off." Ryoga said as he reappeared beside Ranma, not effected by the barrier. Ranma nodded as his eyes turned back to their original blueish-grey.

"Alright"

(BLINK)

Ranma, realizing his work was done, proceeded to leave the Kamayagi Town with Ryoga in tow. All the townsmen were unconscious from the effects of the barrier. Then, a voice called out to him.

"Hold on a minute there sir."

Ranma turned around to see a man wearing a yellow robe with a white hakama. He was 5'7 and appeared to have shoulder length black hair, a samurai sword beside him. He had a carefree expression on his face, although it did have a hint of playfulness.

"Yes, my name is Yukimura Sanada, and you are Demon Eyes Ranma, are you not?" Yukimura asked. Ranma nodded his head yes.

"And this is Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma said, turning around to meet Ryoga's face, only to find him not there. He smacked his forehead in frustration. Yukimura smiled in amusement.

"You are nothing like the rumors say you are, Mr. Ranma." He said, noticing that the stories he had heard were a bit exaggerated. The barrier was amazing, and he did have what appeared to be purple eyes, but it was most likely the lights from the force field he had formed previously. Other then that, he seemed to be a completely normal person. Ranma scoffed.

"Of course, I'm much more stronger then I look." Ranma said, not sounding a bit arrogant. Yukimura's smile widened.

"Then how about a battle if you really as strong as you say you are?" he asked. Ranma grinned. He did need to let go of some stress, and this man did seem stronger then the others who were always trying to kill him. He nodded as he got into a battle stance, the man across him unsheathing his sword. Yukimura was surprised as Ranma's eyes turned blackish-purple.

Silence-

Yukimura charged forward with superhuman speed, his sword over his head as he prepared to slice Ranma in half. He jumped high in the air as he slashed downwards. Ranma dodged to the left and karate-chopped at Yukimura's neck. Yukimura dodged and backflipped 3 times and launched himself at Ranma, using quick stabbing motions, the air-pressure alone making the air around them distorted. Ranma dodged and flipped over Yukimura's numerous attacks and slashes. Yukimura used a quick sideslash sword technique, while Ranma crouched and used a ki-powered uppercut to Yukimura's chin, causing him to fly through the air and crash into a nearby building.

Yukimura emerged from the now collapsed building with blood pouring from his mouth. He wiped the blood away as he smirked.

"You're stronger then you look Ranma." Yukimura said, his carefree smile still apparent on his face. Then his smile got wicked.

Yukimura ran forward with speed 2 times faster then before, his sword in his right hand as another sword appeared in his other hand. He launched himself forward and made a series of intricate slashes and thrusts, going so fast that he appeared to be going in slow motion. Ranma reacted by dodging with incredible speed, occasionally hitting Yukimura's chest with quick jabs. He then slammed his ki-powered palm into Yukimura's stomach causing him to lurch forward as he was pushed 10 feet away. Yukimura smiled at Ranma. He then stood up straight as he raised both swords in the air. He then began to spin. He was soon spinning with such ferocity, it caused a small tornado to appear around his body as he prepared to cut Ranma into small ribbons.

(SWOOSH!)

(SHLINK)

(THWACK!)

Ranma powered up his hands with ki as he stopped the small human tornado from advancing. Sparks were flying as Yukimura was slowly pushed back with Ranma's inhuman strength and ki. Ranma grunted as his skin was slightly grazed by the human tornado. He then gave one final push and shouted in a loud voice,

" RYUUJIN ASHIGE!"

Ranma backflipped and used a flying kick, as his foot glowed and a slightly visible form of a reddish-black dragon appeared. It's mouth opened as it roared, causing many windows to break as it advanced towards Yukimura.

(GROOOSH!)

"UGH!"

Yukimura flew back, his swords released from his grip. He crashed through several buildings before slamming into a thick brick wall. He groaned in pain as his white hakama instantly became red from the blood rapidly spilling from his wound visible on his chest. Yukimura smiled. Ranma was definitely stronger then him. A shadow loomed over him as he grimaced at the thought of being eliminated before the dream of the Sanada Juu Yuushi was fulfilled. He looked up at Ranma's cold face, his small cuts healing at an alarming rate.

"Don't underestimate me." Ranma said as he turned around and walked away. When he completely disappeared from view, Yukimura coughed one last time before falling asleep, but not before seeing a panicked silver haired boy and a long-haired ninja jump down from atop a building roof screaming, "Lord Yukimura!"

TBC.

Ranma came closer to his time then expected. Do you want me to keep writing this sidestory or continue with original context? Please R n R! Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	8. SideStory2 : Meet Migeira

Disclaimer : All ideas involving Ranma or Samurai Deeper Kyo do not belong to me. Slight hints of Inuyasha in this fic too. Not mine either.

The Demon Incarnate :

SideStory 2 : Demon Eyes Ranma

(I really don't want to to introductions so I'm just going to assume you know these characters)

"Ugh…."

Yukimura sat upstraight, a searing pain in his chest as he fought the urge to fall asleep once again. He looked over his surroundings and found them to be Sasuke's living quarters. Two figures entered through the door. It was Sasuke and Saizo, Yukimura's two most loyal servants.

"Lord Yukimura, you shouldn't aggravate your wounds." Saizo said, his voice full of worry. Sasuke kept silent, not wanting to show that he had indeed been worried about Yukimura.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Saizo." Yukimura said, wincing as his chest wound stretched every time he talked.

"That man you fought with before, who was he Lord Yukimura?" Saizo asked, curious as to how this man had defeated the head of the Sanada Juu Yuushi. Yukimura smiled as he reminisced the great battle between Ranma and himself.

"This Ranma truly is a mysterious man. However, no matter how powerful he is, destiny is but a hard and cruel mistress."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A blurring figure was running along a bricked road, the road itself in a forest.

"Damn you Ryoga, where the hell are you?" Ranma asked outloud as he suddenly halted his short sprint. He tilted his head from side to side, trying to figure out where he was. All of a sudden, he heard a deep voice call to him.

"Hey little boy, where's you're mommy?"

Ranma turned around to face 8, vicious looking bandits, holding what appeared to be kogatana's(1) of sorts. The leader, a fat, burly looking man, stepped up ahead of them and grinned at Ranma, showing his rotten, yellow teeth.

"Give us your money little boy." The big man ordered, not leaving any room for options. Ranma smiled wickedly thinking, these guys made a big mistake.

No one heard their screams.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The traveling merchant hummed a little tune as he walked down the brick road. He breathed deeply, loving the fresh air around him. He then heard strange moaning sounds. He walked a few meters ahead and found what appeared to be 8 bandits, lying on the ground, their bodies covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. The largest one raised his, head up a bit and said in a croaky voice,

"I'll never rob people again!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa, what the heck appen'ed here?"

Benitora and gang looked around at the devastation that had befallen Kamayagi Town. Buildings were wrecked, people were walking around with limps, and there was what appeared to be large craters, as if a battle had happened not to long ago.

Benitora walked up to one of the townsmen, as he appeared to be in the most resilient shape of them all. He asked what had happened here. The man groaned slightly in pain as he said,

"It was Demon Eyes Ranma himself, he caused this chaos and left us with death and despair." Benitora looked at the townsman questioningly.

"But no one is dead." The man sweatdropped.

"Ah yes, I mean he has left us with broken buildings and such other details I won't go into." Benitora was a bit unconvinced, but nodded along. Kyo, Yuya, and Mahiro walked up to the two of them.

"What is it Benitora?" Yuya asked curiously. Benitora tilted his head towards her.

"It seems that Demon Eyes Ranma got 'ere before us Lady Yuya." Benitora explained. Kyo seem to slightly bristle at that comment.

"So, he's been here already huh?" he asked. Benitora nodded, slightly on alert because of the small glint in Kyo's eye. Kyo seemed to examine the damage, noticing how precise it had been, and the recent battle if not from several man shaped holes in many buildings. He smirked evilly.

"This might be more worthwhile then I thought."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zemon Eyes, are you not?"

Ranma was getting tired of these killing attempts, not that they were strong mind you, just very annoying. He turned around to mutilate the man that dared tried to capture him for the reward. He was a bit surprised to find this man was not of Japanese descent. He appeared to be 5'8, with snow white hair, and a suspicious looking white overture, but the most perculiar thing about him was his red and blue eyes. One was red and one was blue.

"You trying to kill me for the reward money too?" Ranma asked tiredly. The man shook his head no.

"Yes and no, for you see, you zoo not belong in zis world, Mr. Ranma, and for zat, and zat reason only, you must be killed at all costs." The man said, almost sounding like he was stating a fact. Ranma nodded along.

"So what's your name Mr.?" Ranma asked. The man then stood up rigid and bowed politely.

"I am ze messenger of god, many call me Migeira." Migeira said, and with that, he disappeared into thin air. Ranma blinked and looked over around him, wondering where the foreign man had went. He then sensed a large energy buildup behind him, realizing that this man was indeed much more of a threat then the others after his blood. He flipped over the beam of colors and faced Migeira, his hand outstretched with some sort of, gun contraption over his entire fist.

"You are faster zen you look, good, I do not want to kill a man wizout a shallenge first." Migeira said calmly. His gun glowed red, before appearing before Ranma as some sort of sword, western no doubt.

Migeira launched himself off the ground, his hand outstretched, intent on killing Ranma quickly and efficiently. Ranma acted quickly by leaning over backwards, using his arms as leverage as Migeira passed harmlessly past him, but to no avail as Migeira bounced off the ground again, this time however lower to the ground. Ranma crouched low, waiting for his moment to strike, once Migeira got close enough, Ranma jumped in the air and shouted in a loud voice,

"Shoukou Bouseki Ashige!(2)"

Ranma's body seem to magically spin itself in the air as his outstretched leg, surrounded by blueish-black ki, began to look as if it was on fire, and Migeira, too caught up in his assault, was caught by the spinning kick as he flew through the air before he rebounded on a large rock. He however, did not let that get him down as he once again got to his feet and charged at Ranma with twice the ferocity.

Migeira slashed downwards, Ranma dodged, the sword missing him by centimeters as the sword was imbedded into the ground. However, Migeira pulled his sword out of the ground, causing large amounts of earth to be overturned. His weapon seemed to slightly glow as it changed into yet another sword, however with slight changes, thinner shape, thicker material, and it had a lion embroidered on the cover. Migeira seem to slightly blur as he ran towards Ranma, his sword outstretched. His hand also seemed to blur as he delivered a large number of consecutive sword thrusts, strokes, and slashes with such precision and speed, the air pressure alone seem to cut into Ranma's body as he dodged with mere skill alone. However, this did not mean Ranma had been defeaten as he once again dodged a sword thrust, using his palm to push the blade upwards as he used a powered up ki fist while shouting out,

"Kongouriki Kishou Genkotsu!(3)"

The fist seemed to go in slow motion as Migeira's chin was suddenly crushed by the sudden impact, causing him to fly in the air, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Migeira's weapon seemed to glow once again, changing back into the gun contraption as he seem to be hanging in mid-air, his armed hand outstretched towards Ranma. A large beam of energy rocketed it's way at him, so big that it itself would be impossible to dodge. Realizing he was in trouble, Ranma decided to use the newest add on to his arsenal of energy attacks. He raised one hand towards the large wave of energy and whispered,

"HellFire Wave Revised : Dragon Flare."

A large wave of Reddish-Black ki forced itself into the air as Ranma planted his feet firmly in the ground to keep him from falling backwards from the air pressure of the ki wave. The ki wave seem to take on the form of a black dragon, zigzagging it's way towards the other energy blast. The two impacted, causing a large explosion of smoke and dust to appear around the battle field.

When the smoke cleared, it was apparent that the two ki blasts were still going at it, and it was obvious none of them were getting the upper hand. That is, until Ranma raised his other hand, and it seem to make a incredible difference as the Hell Fire Wave seem to grow twice it's size, overcoming Migeira's miniscule beam of energy.

A blackened figure landed in some trees, while Ranma, fell on one knee. He was breathing heavily, his ki reserves going to back-up power. It was obvious the battle had taken a lot out of him, obvious to his tattered clothes, slight sword wounds, and the weakened expression on his face.

_Maybe I shouldn't have used that move without testing it first_. Ranma thought as he got up and walked away from the recent battlefield, limping his way to the nearest town to start his search for Ryoga again.

Up in the trees, a silver haired man with an emotionless expression, watched as Ranma slowly limped away. The man dropped down to the ground, walking towards the Sea of Trees, his tracks leaving ice everywhere. The only thing going through his mind was the thought of the joyous occasion when he and Demon Eyes Kyo, his mentor, fight one final time, finally deciding whom was the best of them both.

TBC.

(1) - Kogotaga - a long knife or short sword.

(2) - Bouseki Ashige - Burning Spin Kick

(3) - Kongouriki Kishou Genkotsu - Superior Rising Fist

One more side story and that's it. Will make more crossovers like this again later in chapters when inspired. The point of this story is to tell you that Ranma is indeed not invincible as I had made him out to be in before chapters. Will explain more in later chapters. Suggestions are greatly appreciated, Thanks for your Support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	9. Sidestory3 : Demon Eyes vs Demon Eyes

Disclaimer : All ideas involving Ranma or Samurai Deeper Kyo do not belong to me. Slight hints of Inuyasha in this fic too. Not mine either.

The Demon Incarnate :

SideStory 3 : Demon Eyes Ranma

(I really don't want to to introductions so I'm just going to assume you know these characters)

Ranma was moaning in his sleep, obviously having nightmares if not the distraught expression on his face as he twisted and turned in his sleeping bag.

Nodoka, covered in what appeared to be her own blood, called out to her son in his dreams.

"_You failed me son_…."

Ranma's face contorted with extreme sadness and depression.

"_If only you saved me_…."

His face then changed to that of fear and apprehension.

Nodoka's face seem to explode and tear apart, causing a new face to appear before Ranma. It was Naraku. He was smiling wickedly as he chuckled. His gaze seem to see right through Ranma's soul as he roared out,

"_DIE_!"

"AHHH!"

Ranma sat upstraight, his face covered in sweat as his hands were clenching so hard that caused blood to draw out. He seem to have a slight dazed look in his eyes as he realized it was morning. Snapping out of his stupor, he started to pack his camping supplies, an emotionless expression on his face.

As he got back on the road to another town, he looked up in the sky, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he whispered outloud,

"Happy Birthday, Mom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kyo, wait a second."

"Kyo!"

"KYO, STOP!"

(BONK!)

Kyo 'oofed' as he was bashed by a large mallet. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he turned around to glare at the person who hit him on the head, a reddish battle-aura surrounding him. Yuya grunted unladylike as she said,

"I told you to stop."

His eyes narrowed, his battle-aura slightly getting bigger. Benitora took one step back. Kyo snorted as his battle-aura winked out of existence. Ignoring them, he continued his way towards his destination. Yuya caught up to him and asked,

"Kyo! Where you off to in such a hurry?"

Kyo just said nowhere, not paying much attention to her. Yuya huffed in frustration, realizing it was hopeless to try to communicate with him. She ran in front of him, walking backwards, matching Kyo's footwork step by step.

"Stop ignorin-Oww!" Yuya cried out as someone bumped into her from behind. She fell forward into Kyo's arms, trying to see who knocked her down. She looked around until her gaze fell upon a man with black Chinese clothes

and a ponytail. He scoffed before walking past them. She stood herself up straight and yelled,

"Hey buster, who do you think you are!"

The man turned around, his face devoid of any emotion. His eyes seem to scan the group, before his eyes settled on Kyo. The two seem to stare into each other's eyes. All seem to be normal, well that is until the man's eyes shone purple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyo smirked.

"I've found you, Demon Eyes Ranma." He said.

Benitora acted first as he catapulted into the air, his naginata in his hand.

"_Shadow Strike_!"

His body blurred as he formed into 7 different images, all falling towards Ranma, naginata pointed downwards. Ranma dodged all 7 strikes, flipping high in the air as he fired a small ball of ki to each one of the Benitoras'. The absolute last one cried out in pain as the ball of ki tore into his skin, the other imitations flickering from view.

"Benitora!" Yuya yelled out, her voice full of worry. Mahiro used this small moment of distraction as she launched 4 small daggers at Ranma, confident that it would hit the mark.

Ranma saw the daggers approaching and leaned sideways as they sped past him. Mahiro opened her mouth in shock, wondering how she had missed. Ranma smashed his foot into the ground causing the area where Mahiro was to collapse. Mahiro snapped out of her slight daze to find her feet stuck in the ground, both in between large cracks in the ground. She tried to pull out and suddenly lost her balance, falling backwards. Because of her slight disadvantage, she was like a turtle with its back to the ground, unable to get up.

Ranma smiled, appreciating his work before a fist hit him in the back. He lurched forward, lessening the damage to his back as he rolled forward. He stood up and looked around to see the smug look of Kyo.

_Demon Eyes, like me._ Ranma thought as he launched himself forward, his fists blurring, hitting Kyo in the chest, face, and stomach. He flipped backwards as Kyo fell to one knee, a slight weakened expression on his face. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. It shone red and radiated extreme amounts of power.

_Definitely not an ordinary sword_. Ranma thought. Kyo did a couple of sword slashes, warming up a bit. He walked forward, his flip-flips making 'click clack' sounds. He gripped his muramasa harder as he started to sprint, unleashing a quick forward stab. Expecting this to be over already, Kyo didn't expect Ranma to be so fast as he jerked to the side before moving himself forward to plant his knee into the samurai's stomach. Ranma jumped back, then spin-kicked Kyo in the back, sending him onto the ground, however, Kyo was not done as he stood back up again. He spit out blood and growled.

He charged using a diagonal slash with incredible speed, and Ranma, not expecting such speed from this samurai, could only cry out in pain as the sword caused a large gash near his stomach. He fell to the ground, not moving for a while as Kyo smiled triumphantly. He could only grunt in frustration as the man with the pigtail stood back up.

Ranma groaned a bit in pain as his wound glowed purple and started to stitch itself together. Albeit hating Naraku himself, he had to admit having his genes did its advantages. Incredible strength, extremely high endurance, unbelievable toughness, unparallel speed, and superhuman healing. He sighed as his wound disappeared, and realized if it weren't for his powers, he would be dead from blood loss.

He snapped out of his stupor as he realized he was about to be sliced in half. He dodged sideways, Kyo's blade missing his flesh as it tore into his leather jacket. Kyo stabbed and slashed, while Ranma dodged and weaved, a couple making it through his defence, allowing small cuts started to appear on Ranma's arms and torso. Realizing he wouldn't last much longer, Ranma countered Kyo's slash by stepping on the flat of his blade, making Kyo lose his balance as he fell forward and into Ranma's knee. He staggered back, still clutching his sword, an angry expression matching Ranma's confident.

Kyo spit out blood once again as he smiled wickedly. He charged forward again, letting loose with a series of staccato thrusts that were to fast for ordinary humans to see. Ranma found himself pushed backwards as the area around him started to blow away from the power behind those sword thrusts.

Ranma realized he had no chance to attack back, so he allowed Kyo to stab him a few times, for a moment of distraction. Stifling back a cry of pain, he took this chance as he shot his fist out, blazing with large amounts of ki.

"_RYUUJIN GENKETSU_!"

Kyo's body roared backwards, making him smash through many trees and boulders. Kyo's body seem to undulate as he rolled viciously on the ground, unable to stop it's momentum. A few seconds later, Kyo stopped into a halt. He stood up unsteadily, often lurching forward and backwards, his determination the only thing keeping him conscious. His eyes shone bright red with fury and hatred. He breathed in deep, coughing a bit as his lungs threatened to tear apart. A cold, yet calm façade expression on his face as a large red aura appeared around him.

His sword in his right hand, he held up his free hand and made a bit of ki appear on his index and middle fingers. He then began running the tip of his fingers across the blade of his muramasa, causing the trail to glow with ki.

On the other side of the long battlefield, Ranma charged himself up with ki, his hands glowing with black ki as he prepared to use his strongest technique to wipe out his opponent. He originally intended to use this on Naraku, but he realized he would not get alive out of here with using 'it'.

"_Mumyou Jinpu Ryu : Satsujin Ken_."

"_From the Deepest Pits of Hell, from the darkest of all true demons, grant me the power to annihilate my foe_."

Both combatants closed their eyes. Ranma outstretched both hands, palms outwards, Kyo held his blade over his head, ready to unleash his most powerful technique. Both their eyes suddenly flashed open, Kyo's bright red to Ranma's dark purple. They Both shouted out,

"_Mizuchi_!"

"_Shikyou Jigoku Kakumei_!" (1)

Nothing else was heard over the large roaring of both ki blasts. Not even Yuya's cry of desperation nor Ryoga's blatent catchphrase of 'WHERE AM I!'. All went bright as both enormous ki strikes clashed with one another, a large explosion occurred afterwards, smoke and fog covering the entire area.

When the smoke cleared, a person stood up from the ground, most likely the victor of this bloody battle between enemies.

TBC.

(1) - Shikyou Jigoku Kakumei - Supreme Hell Revolution

Sorry for cliffhanger, couldn't think of any other way of ending it. Suggestions are greatly appreciated, Thanks for your Support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	10. Chapter 7 : Surprise Meetings

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Samurai Deeper Kyo do not belong to me. Slight hints of Inuyasha, also do not belong to me.**

**The Demon Incarnate :**

**Chapter 7 : Surprise Meetings**

Inuyasha grumbled loudly as he tried to stay patient until sun-up. He hated his hanyou curse of becoming a human because when he became human, he became weak, and he hated to be weak. Moaning irritably again, he laid back and stared at the full moon with distaste. Kagome, realizing Inuyasha felt down, decided to cheer him up with some helpful small-talk,

"Cheer up Inuyasha, once a month isn't as bad as you think."

That comment made Inuyasha even angrier as he shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to pull off his black, human hair in the process.

"I hate being human! I'm always weak when I'm human! Once I get the Shikon jewel from Naraku, I'm goin' ta change myself into a full demon!"

Kagome smiled serenely as Inuyasha continued to blabber and jump up and down like a spoiled 5-year old, screaming into the sky that he was one day going to become a full demon. She suddenly realized Miroku and Sango haven't come back yet and got worried that they might've gotten hurt.

**"PERVERT!"**

**(SLAP)**

Kagome sweatdropped and realized she had judged the situation wrong. Speaking of trouble, she was suddenly reminded of the person who had attacked Inuyasha before, Ranma. She wondered who he was and where he had come from. She also wondered what he was doing right now, most likely something evil considering who his 'father' was.

* * *

**"AH-Choo!"**

Ranma rubbed his nose irritably as he figured he was either coming down with a cold or someone was talking about him, and he really didn't like when people talked about him. He turned back to the little girl who had guided him throughout the village and gave her a piece of candy. She squealed happily and ran somewhere into the village.

He continued his little trek past the village folk in search of Ryoga, since it was he who had the Nanban Mirror last. Ignoring the leers and giggles of the local village girls and ignoring the glares and improper chattering of the village men, he searched for a restaurant to ease his incessant hunger.

A woman's shriek shook Ranma out of his hungry daze as he turned towards the cry of horror. Ahead of him was an enormous bear demon, shredding her body into pieces with its ferocious claws.

The village folk panicked and scrambled away from the demon as they ran for their lives, screaming at the top of their lungs. The few who were unfortunate to be caught 'scared-stiff' were mowed down by the demon. The bear demon then set its eyes on Ranma, who was currently standing still. The demon figured that the human was frightened so he decided to eat him along with the others he'd catch up with later.

Ignoring the human's weird glowing purple eyes, it charged at Ranma with all its capable speed, but for some unusual reason, it stopped in its tracks even before it got within ten feet of him. A weird splicing sound was heard as blood erupted from the bear demon's entire being, its limbs sliding off their appropriates.

Ranma sighed as he realized his leather jacket was covered in blood yet again, and since it was hard to find any material that can last during this period, he figured he'd have to make this last for a while. Disregarding his hunger, he went on to try and find a nearby lake to wash out the blood in his jacket.

In the shadows, a dark figure was watching Ranma's every move.

* * *

"Damn him." 

Naraku winced in pain as his tentacles sought to control Naraku's half demon body.

"What was that all about? Don't tell me you had a sudden change of heart?" Kagura frowned upon saying that. Her frown turned into a vicious scowl the minute she saw the strained yet amused look on Naraku's face. Clenching her fist, she shook her head and continued to ask,

"What are you going to do about that 'so-called' son of yours?"

Naraku smile seem to grow wider as he answered,

"We will use him to our advantage, of course. He could become a very valuable asset against the two inu mutts. He is indeed strong enough to eliminate both if I wanted him to."

Kagura frowned as she contemplated on giving this 'Ranma' the advantage so Naraku would finally get what he deserves, but she didn't need to be reminded that Naraku is who controls her heart, and life. She would play along for now, but when the time comes, she would have her vengeance.

* * *

Ranma whistled a cheerful tune as he scrubbed his black leather jacket in the river. To anyone else, the smell of blood in the river and the fact that Ranma was alone 2 miles away from the nearest village would think Ranma would've been killed by a large horde of hungry demons, but Ranma's unholy yet powerful aura would have easily warded off any nearby demons from approaching him. 

Ranma cherished the times when he was alone like this. It drove him away from the harsh reality of life he was always pressured in. No nightmares of his dead mother, no life mission to destroy Naraku, just him, nature, and the water streaming in between his finger tips.

He paused when he felt a powerful aura near. Immediately he snapped to his feet and looked-over his surroundings. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair, he was surprised to find the last person he expected to see during his stay in the Feudal Era. With curious eyes, he asked out loud,

"Muramasa?"

* * *

"Crap!" 

Inuyasha constantly dodged left and right as the demon, Gatenmaru, continued to try and kill him. Inuyasha knew he was cut back on time because the cocoons that his friends were encased in were already taking their toll on them.

Desperate to finish this battle quickly, he swiftly blocked the wild swing from Gatenmaru, and retaliated with a fist to his stomach. Jumping backwards, he took advantage of the fact that Gatenmaru was a bit dazed from his fist, he made a slash with his sword while crying out,

**"Wind Scar!"**

Keeping himself from yelling out triumphantly as he heard Gatenmaru's pained cries, he ran towards the cocoons with haste, but was suddenly stopped when a stream of toxic web stood in his way.

Immediately looking up, he saw Gatenmaru, in his demon form, laughing maniacally over the group of cocoons. Looking at Inuyasha with a critical eye, he roared out,

"GIVE UP, HALF-DEMON! YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE AS GOOD AS GON-

**"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"**

Inuyasha pulled his eyes away as a large ball of bluish energy came out of nowhere and impacted Gatenmaru's large moth body. Ignoring the need to throw up from the nasty stench of Gatenmaru's scattered body parts and the need to question where the assistance came from, he immediately went to the group of cocoons, and hopelessly tried to pry open each cocoon with his bare hands. He soon resorted to using his Tetsusaiga and his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to try and pry open the cocoon imprisonments.

He fell to his knees as he whispered their names one more time. As tear threatened to fall from his eyes, he contemplated giving short lectures of confidence to his comatose friends as his own confidence grew with each word.

"You guys are stronger than this! You can beat this, this is nothing compared to what we go through every day against our fight against that bastard, Naraku! I swear if you don't get out of there and come out of your senses, I'll come in there and beat it into you!"

Inuyasha realized his words hadn't gotten through to them and decided to just give up, but was soon surprised when he heard the sound of struggled rustling. He soon gave out a cry of joy when he saw his friends break through their cocoon prisons.

After a quick exchange of words of encouragement and thanks, they turned to the sound of chuckling as they saw a man with a bandana on his head atop of a branch high in a tree. Enjoying his short chuckle, the man flipped aerodynamically in the air with vast martial arts skill and landed on his two feet as if the impact down was nothing to him.

They exchanged no words as Inuyasha realized something important. Snapped his fingers, he pointed at the man and said,

"Hey, you're the guy who helped me aren't you?"

The man gave quick smile before turning his back on them and leaving. Kagome ran in front of him and questioned,

"Don't I know you?"

The man with the bandana shrugged cluelessly before walking past her. He paused in mid-step when Miroku asked,

"At least tell us your name, kind sir?"

The man snapped around and bowed his head politely. Bringing his head back up, he gave a bright smile and said,

"The names Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki."

* * *

"Hey Kyo." 

Demon Eyes Kyo turned around to see a deep in thought Benitora who was currently gazing at the setting sun beyond the horizon. Benitora turned back to Kyo and looked at him with concern in his eyes. Still deep in thought, Benitora asked,

"How do you think our frien' Ranma is doin'? You don't think he died on that mission to kill tha' fellow Naraku, do ya?"

Kyo gave his famous evil smile again as he answered,

"That Ranma boy may be an arrogant punk, but he isn't one to die that easily, that I can assure you. He may not be as strong as me or Mibu, but he can definitely pack a punch. Though I really don't care if he rotsin hell or some shit like that, butI really don't think he'll lose."

Another figure came into view behind him as the original Kyoshiro Mibu decided to throw in his two cents.

"Yes, Ranma is indeed a mystery. Kyo may not be as modest as me, but I can assure you Ranma is not one who is likely to fail. I believe in him with true faith, and even though Kyo here may not admit it, he too cares for the well-being for our short timed friend, Ranma."

Kyoshiro walked past Benitora and looked deeply into the setting sun. He breathed in deep as he said,

"Yes, Ranma truly has a greater destiny than all of us combined. But, through thick and thin, he shall overcome his fears and doubt and come out triumphant in the end!"

Kyoshiro made an unnecessary heroic pose as his small audience clapped for his little speech while Kyo just snorted and mumbled coherently,

"Show-off."

* * *

**TBC.**

**Yes, Ryoga is a cheerful bitch in my story. No depressions or anything, obviously because of the Mouko Takabisha. His past will be shown, I assure you. Oh, and Muramasa is the same Muramasa from Samurai Deeper Kyo, but he must be much younger, of course.**

**More of a teaser than anything else. This chapter is just to show you that this story will be up and running because my writer's block has been cleared. Flashbacks of the side story will be shown later in the story, so in the mean while, just sit back, relax, and wait patiently for the next update of '_THE DEMON INCARNATE_!'.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
